THE SECRET ADMIRER
by rokka
Summary: Akan Kaoru buktikan kalo Kaoru juga bisa dapet pacar yang cantik!


**THE SECRET ADMIRER**

**02/10/2009**

**Title : THE SECRET ADMIRER  
Author : Rokka **

**Chapter(s) : oneshot  
Genre : fluff  
Rating : T**

**Fandom : J-Rock, Dir en Grey  
Pairing(s) : Kaoru x Toshiya  
Summary : Akan Kaoru buktikan kalo Kaoru juga bisa dapet pacar yang cantik!**

**Disclaimer : next!**

**Comments : Stoicboy juga manusia. Punya rasa punya hati. **

**Jangan samakan denga~an pisau belatiiiiii~~~~  
*eaaaaaaa**

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

**SMA NGERI J-ROCK  
JURUSAN MUSIK**

**KELAS METAL**

(Wuiiiiiihhh kalo beneran ada aku langsung daftar w *ilang akal sehat)

Kita tau kan kalo Kaoru tu termasuk salah satu jajaran Top Most Wanted Princes of J-Rock Gakkou. Yang bikin Kaoru jadi cowok paling susah didekati karena reputasinya itu. Selaen tampang oke, Kaoru juga punya kepribadian sempurna. Gaya bahasa tubuh yang elegan juga jadi faktor pendukung image sempurna Kaoru. Dan sikap cool-nya itu lho… Bikin deg-deg serrrr…. Cewek-cewek langsung meleleh kalo liat tatapan mata tajam elang-nya. Para cowok langsung kabur liat deathglare-nya. Katanya sih, Kaoru tu punya aura yang mengintimidasi orang-orang di sekitar dia. Dan karena itulah dia dijuluki "THE STOIC BOY" bermuka tanpa ekspresi. Waow…

Tapi coba kita pikir, apakah Kaoru senang dengan julukan itu? Apakah sebutan itu bikin Kaoru bahagia? Apakah hidup Kaoru nyaman dengan gelar itu? TIDAKKKK! Justru nama-nama aneh itu bikin hidup Kaoru sengsara! Gara-gara itu semua, Kaoru sulit dekat dengan cewek! Hey, jangan menatap nggak percaya gitu. Liat nih buktinya!

Kaoru lagi jalan di koridor, dimana di situ berkumpul salah satu geng cewek paling populer : Uru & The Mini Bishies. Itu tuh, geng cewek populer pimpinan Uruha dilengkapi anak buahnya semacem Ruki, Hiroto, dan kurcaci-kurcaci lain. Kaoru pengennya sih menyapa mereka. Biar gimana pan Kaoru tu ketua kelas yang segala tingkahnya jadi sorotan dan panutan. Kudu ramah juga kan ke orang-orang. Nah, baru tiga meter jarak antara mereka, gerombolan itu udah menahan histeris. Dua meter jarak, Hiroto silau! Semeter jaraknya, Ruki meleleh ! Setengah meter jarak, Uruha kejang! Dan baru satu kata Kaoru bilang,  
"Hey,"  
Mereka semua pingsan!

Kan!

"Bro! Jangan ngerutin jidat gitu dong, ntar cepet tua lho. " Die tiba-tiba udah ada di samping Kaoru.

Kaoru langsung mengeluarkan deathglare yang langsung bikin Die mengkeret. Sebenernya Die tuh walo bos geng monyet merah, tapi keder juga kalo sama Kaoru. Kata Die sih, Kaoru bakal lebih serem dari setan kalo ada tanduk di kepalanya, hihihi… Dasarnya Die yang gengsi, sok-sokan aja Die cengingiran. Belagak kebal dari deathglare Kaoru padahal pengen ngompol. lol

"Sante bro… heheheh… Elo kayak jomblo aja, sensitif banget…"

Kaoru ngeluarin katana XDD

Die beneran cari mati. Enggak tau apa Kaoru antipati sama kata 'jomblo'?

"Eheheh, kalem mas brow… " Die gemeter.

"Apa urusan lo dimari?" Kaoru masih ngacungin katana.

Wew, bakal dibunuh Bang Ka neh kalo enggak segera ngeluarin tameng. Die meraih sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Kaoru mempererat genggaman katana.  
"Ini…" Die tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan sebuah bingkisan pink berpita ungu,

Kaoru ngerutin jidat. "Sorry, gue bukan maho."

Die tersinggung. "Shinya lebih manis dan menggairahkan, tauk!"

Sial! Dikata Die abnormal apa ! Kalo toh Kaoru orang terakhir di bumi, Die milih ngejomblo sampe mati! Pueh!

"Jangan salah paham dulu, brow. Ini titipan dari Totchiettes kok." Die langsung menjelaskan.

Kaoru menyimpan katana demi mendengar sesuatu yang berbau Totchi. Cieeeehhhh… Eh tunggu, Totchiettes kan fans clubnya Toshiya. Terus, hubungannya dengan Kaoru apa? Seolah bisa baca pikiran Kaoru, Die kasi keterangan lebih lanjut.

"Mereka minta tolong gue buat minta tolong ke elo, buat nolongin mereka, buat nyampein ini bingkisan ke Totchi. He…"

"Kok gue?" Kaoru heran.

"Elo pan ketua kelas, hehehe…" Die ngasi alesan.

"Oh, jadi bagi orang-orang, jabatan ketua kelas juga identik dengan pembantu umum?" Kaoru sinis.

Die garuk-garuk kepala merahnya. Ni cowok beneran heran dengan kadar sensitif Kaoru. Ada apa sih? Kok Kaoru segitu gampang tersinggungnya? Die berpikir keras hingga… Oh! "Elo lagi PMS ya? Jomblo sih, jadi terasa berat gitu, hehehe"

Katana pun terayun dengan brutal XDD  
Die sialan! Akan Kaoru buktikan kalo Kaoru juga bisa dapet pacar yang cantik!

Singkat kata, Kaoru sudah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa. Tentu aja ini rumah Toshiya. Ulang sekali lagi dengan penuh perasaan : T-O-S-H-I-Y-A. Entah Die yang pinter bujuk Kaoru ato emang pintu hati Kaoru sebagai ketua kelas terketuk ingin membantu. Enggak tau pastilah… Yang jelas, kedua kaki Kaoru kini sudah terpaku di depan rumah Toshiya. Duh! Kenapa mesti Toshiya sih? Dan kenapa mesti Kaoru sih? Tiba-tiba Kaoru menggalau.

Semua orang juga tau lah siapa Toshiya. Salah satu cewek populer yang mempesona di seluruh J-Rock Gakkou. Semua orang terpesona pada kecantikannya, kecentilannya, dan keramahannya. Sosok yang menguarkan kesempurnaan yang menjadi medan magnet bagi orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak terpesona oleh Toshiya. Termasuk the stoic boy : Kaoru sendiri. Dan dengan reputasi Kaoru kayak gitu, mungkinkah… kita kan slalu bersama… eh, sorry, mungkinkah Kaoru bisa dekat dengan Toshiya tanpa insiden apapun?

Kaoru menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membunyikan bel. Menyiapkan mental agar cukup tenang untuk berhadapan dengan sang idola para cowok, Toshiya. Hey, Kaoru juga manusia tauk! Sedingin apapun sikap Kaoru, dia juga cowok biasa yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dan pelukan hangat. Tetapi Kaoru juga enggak mau kelihatan ngejar banget. Duh! Ini yang repot. Oke, Kaoru mengakui dalam hati, inget CUMA DALAM HATI LOH! Bahwa Kaoru juga suka sama Totchi. Tapi Kaoru enggak bakal merendahkan martabatnya demi Toshiya. Enggak. Super ego Kaoru menolak melakukannya. Enggak bakal Kaoru confess his feelings to Toshiya. Jaga gengsi dong!

Dan sementara Kaoru mengalami perang batin, seseorang telah membukakan pintu rumah. Toshiya! Jerit Kaoru tertahan dalam hati. Dan coba lihat! Toshiya CUMA pake tubedress yang hanya menutupi dada (?) hingga bawah bokongnya. Dari paha hingga ujung kakinya telanjang! Kaoru berjuang keras menahan godaan untuk ambruk dan bersimpuh di kaki jenjang nan mulus itu. Oh Tuhan… Toshiya… Persilangan dewa-dewi macam apa gerangan yang bisa menghasilkan wajah yang begitu mempesona, tubuh yang begitu menggiurkan, serta senyum yang begitu memikat? Acungkan jempol tinggi-tinggi untuk para leluhur keluarga Hara atas keberhasilan mengkombinasikan DNA mereka hingga menghasilkan suatu ciptaan yang sempurna.

Toshiya keliatan terkejut banget ngeliat sosok cowok paling ditakuti di sekolah tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri! Kaoru udah kawatir aja Toshiya bakal pingsan kayak insiden-insiden sebelumnya. Bahkan Kaoru udah siap menangkap tubuh Toshiya kalo si cantik itu kolaps mendadak akibat radiasi kegantengan Kaoru. LoL

"Hay,… Err, Kaoru-san kan?" Toshiya tersenyum ramah, memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya. Dalam hati sih pengen jejeritan karena enggak nyangka cowok yang selama ini dia kagumi secara diam-diam nongol tepat di rumahnya! Ini keajaiban alam!

Tapi, Kaoru sungguh tega. Enggak membalas senyum itu sama sekali! Pikirannya udah bingung banget. Kenapa feromon Kaoru enggak mempan bikin Toshiya setep ato minimal kejang-kejang lah. Mungkin ini disebabkan satu teori absurd bahwa sesama makhluk sempurna, radiasi feromon itu enggak menimbulkan efek samping apapun.

"Buat kamu." Kaoru langsung ke pokok persoalan tanpa basa-basi. Tangan kekarnya menyerahkan bungkusan pink ke tangan Toshiya yang gemulai.

"Oh ya?" Toshiya terlihat antusias. Antara kaget dan gembira gituh. Dan kali ini Toshiya pengen tereak-tereak sambil jumpalitan demi mendapat hadiah dari Kaoru. Awww, ini sungguh hari yang membahagiakan! Toshiya kudu sering-sering bolos biar dijenguk Kaoru nih, hehhe… "Duhhhh, makasih banget ya…"

"Bukan dari aku kok."

Toshiya langsung kecewa, tapi tetep bersikap ceria di depan Kaoru. Ternyata bukan dari Kaoru sendiri. Dih! "Terus, dari siapa dong?"

"Totch- eh di situ ada pengirimnya kok." Kaoru hampir aja kelepasan. Tentang fans klub Totchiettes pan cuman para cowok penggemar Toshiya yang tau. Bisa mendadak kejang kalo Toshiya sadar punya penggemar di sekolah.

Toshiya tersenyum lagi. "Okey…"

Kaoru hampir aja berpamitan ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam. Rupanya ibunda dari Toshiya.

"Totchi? Siapa yang datang? Teman sekolahmu?"

Toshiya mengangguk. "Iya ma."

"Ajak dia masuk." Titah ibu Toshiya.

"Baik." Toshiya berpaling ke Kaoru. "Gomen ne, alangkah nggak sopannya aku ini. Silakan masuk." Toshiya membungkuk hormat.

Kaoru makin galau. Gila aja! Masuk ke rumah Toshiya? Ini lebih dari yang Kaoru inginkan! Para Totchiettes bakal menggila di sini seandenya mereka sendiri yang nyerahin bingkisan itu. Tapi mungkin ini juga alasan mengapa cowok-cowok itu minta tolong Kaoru. Soalnya Kaoru dingin banget sih. Stoicnya itu bikin Kaoru tetap kalem di situasi macam apapun. Kaoru jadi ngerti kenapa para begundal itu memasrahkan urusan ini pada Kaoru.

"Nggak usah, aku langsung pulang aja." Kaoru ngeles walo dalem hati pengen langsung melompat masuk.

"Ne, pasti capek jalan dari stasiun ke sini. Istirahat sebentar aja di dalam." Senyum Toshiya beneran mengandung magnet. Sangat menawan dan mampu menggerakkan Kaoru untuk melakukan yang Toshiya katakan.

Kaoru akhirnya melangkah masuk. "Permisi, maaf mengganggu."

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Mereka berdua duduk bersimpuh di dalam kamar Toshiya. KAMAR TOSHIYA! Beneran sulit dipercaya Kaoru bisa menancapkan bokongnya di tempat impian ini. Melihat sekeliling, pikiran Kaoru udah kemana-mana. Gimana enggak? Berduaan aja dengan Toshiya di kamarnya! Lirik kanan, ada ranjang tempat Toshiya tidur. Otak Kaoru langsung membayangkan Toshiya tidur dengan pose Miyabi XD Lirik kiri, ada buffet. Dan Kaoru bertanya-tanya di laci ke berapa koleksi CD Toshiya disimpan. Eh? Ada gitu orang nyimpen CD di lemari baju? Ehehhe, kalo Cdnya berenda sih, iya XDD

Duh! Kaoru mikir apaan sih? Segera dia usir segala pikiran joroknya. Lalu kembali fokus ke satu pertanyaan penting : Apa yang dia lakuin dimari? Akhirnya Kaoru putuskan untuk rileks. Ada satu pembenaran bagi Kaoru mengapa nurut aja ketika disuruh masuk. Yaitu berusaha memecahkan misteri, mengapa Toshiya kebal terhadap feromon Kaoru.

"Ne, Kaoru-san… Ada yang pengen Totchi katakan… "

Eh? Totchi? Toshiya pake nama kecilnya nih. Waow… Kaoru berasa udah dekettt aja ama ni cewek. Demo ne… suara Toshiya kenapa terdengar mendayu-dayu gituh? Jantung Kaoru berdesir.

"Sebenernya Totchi…" Toshiya menatap mata Kaoru.

Kaoru menelan ludah demi melihat rona merah di pipi Toshiya. Kalo enggak bisa mengendalikan diri, Kaoru udah nubruk cewek cantik di depannya ini. Ibarat elang, nggak akan menyia-nyiakan mangsa di depannya. Fufufu…

"Ya?" tanya Kaoru datar.

"Udah sejak lama Totchi pengen bilang ke Kaoru-san, tapi…" Toshiya menatap sendu dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sumpah! Kaoru pengen banget megang tu dagu lalu maksa Toshiya memandangnya lagi.

"Katakan aja." Kaoru menggugah keberanian Toshiya. Penasaran banget dengan apa yang pengen diomongin. Aneh aja ngeliat gelagat Toshiya yang grogi gituh. Tinggal ngomong aja musti pake ragu segala. Sepenting apa sih? Ato jangan-jangan… Jantung Kaoru berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik. Jangan-jangan Toshiya pengen nyatain cinta ke Kaoru? Makanya Toshiya berubah ke mode putri malu gitu…

"Totchi… aku juga… udah sejak lama…" Kaoru mulai ngaku. Melanggar sumpahnya sendiri! XD

"Hontou ni? Watashi mo… suki da… " Toshiya berbisik lirih.

Kaoru memeluk Toshiya mesraaaaa banget… Akhirnya! Akhirnyaa! Akhirnyaaaaa! Predikat stoic boy bukan halangan bagi Kaoru ngedapetin pacar! Yesss! Kaoru meluk Totchi lebih erat. Wajah elok, tubuh yang sintal, bau harum dan kehangatan. Semua yang didamba Kaoru akhirnya dapat terwujud. I'm not the lonely stoicboy anymore! Liat aja! Besok sesekolahan bakal geger! Toshiya yang diidolakan para cowok begitu mudahnya jatuh ke tangan Kaoru! Nyuahahahhahhhhhahaahhah…

"Totchi… aishiteru…" bisik Kaoru ke telinga Toshiya.

"Aishiteru, Kao…" Toshiya membalas bisikan Kaoru.

Dengan lembut Kaoru mencium bibir Toshiya, yang membiarkan lidah Kaoru menelisip di antara kedua bibir seksinya.

"Emh…ngh… anghhh…" Toshiya mendesah manja.

Sementara tangan kanan Kaoru menopang kepala Toshiya, tangan kirinya bergerak cepat ke balik tubedress Toshiya. Cumbuan Kaoru membuat Toshiya jadi gelisah.

"Kaoru… please…"

Entah bagaimana Toshiya sudah berbaring di ranjang dengan Kaoru di atasnya. Oh my God! It's a dream come true! Kaoru udah siap tempur ketika seseorang mencolek lengannya.

"Ne, Kaoru-san? Baek-baek aja?" Toshiya tersenyum manis.

Loh? Kok Toshiya- Sialan! Yang tadi itu cuman imajinasi Kaoru doang? ARGHHHHH! Mana temboknya? Kaoru pengen jedotin palanya ke tembok! Jduk! Jduk! Jduk!

XDD

"Silakan diminum lemon tea-nya." Toshiya menyodorkan segelas es lemon tea. Toshiya jadi prihatin ngeliat kerutan di jidat Kaoru. Kayak sedang berpikir keras gitu. Kebanyakan mikir negara kali ni cowok. Kasian… Baru ditinggal ambil minum ke bawah bentar aja, Kaoru udah kringetan kek gitu. Apa AC kamar Toshiya mati?

"Doumo." Jawab Kaoru singkat lalu meneguk lemon tea. Untunglah tingkah laku Kaoru tetap cool kayak biasanya. Jadi Toshiya enggak curiga sama sekali. Dan Kaoru berdoa dalam hati semoga Toshiya enggak bisa baca pikiran orang. Bisa gawat kan kalo Toshiya tau sekotor apa pikiran Kaoru! Harkat, derajat, dan martabat Kaoru bakal jatuh!

"Ne, Kaoru-san. Gomen ne, tadi sempet kepotong obrolannya." Toshiya tersenyum ringan.

Eh? Obrolan? Keknya belom ada topik apa-apa deh sedari tadi.

"Sebenernya, ada yang pengen Totchi omongin. Tapi,…" Toshiya kasih jeda sejenak. "Tolong jangan marah ya… Kalo toh Kaoru-san enggak ingat, hm… gapapa juga sih."

Duh! Tolong ya! Ini yang bikin Kaoru enggak abis pikir. Kenapa bisa para cewek itu berasumsi begini ato begitu padahal objek yang dibicarakan aja belum jelas? Cowok mana paham sih dengan cara bicara cewek yang belibet gitu. Bilang dulu obyek bahasannya apa…

"Langsung aja bilang, Toshiya-chan." Desak Kaoru.

Pipi Toshiya merona merah. "Kaoru-san inget ini enggak?"

DHUAAARRRR! Guntur menggelegar. Petir menyambar. Bayangan gelap menggelayut di muka dingin Kaoru. Benda di tangan Toshiya telah membangkitkan aura membunuh dalam dirinya. Sekarang Kaoru bisa mecahin misteri mengapa feromon Kaoru enggak bekerja pada Toshiya.

"J-Rock Kindergarten…" suara Kaoru tercekat di tenggorokan, nahan amarah.

Toshiya tersenyum manisss bangeth. Bukan senyum menawan yang bikin orang tersepona. Tapi sebuah senyum jail. Senyum yang sama dengan sepuluh taun lalu, ketika mereka masih duduk di TK J-rock.

"Kamu… Hara Toshiya, bukan, Hayashi Toshiya." Kaoru mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Tepat. Ibu menikah lagi, jadi aku ganti marga." Jelas Toshiya.

Cih! Pantes aja… Kaoru enggak mengenali si centil ini. Lagian selama SD sampe SMP dihabiskan Kaoru di luar negeri. Dan itu semua gara-gara ulah si cantik di hadapannya ini! Kalo inget jaman teka dulu, Kaoru pengen berubah jadi kyuubi terus ngancurin konoha (hah? Kaoruto? XD)

"Errr, aku pengen minta maaf atas kejadian dulu." Kata Toshiya. Yang langsung diragukan Kaoru. Abisan muka Totchi enggak nunjukin penyesalan, tapi malah bangga gitu. Damn!

Kaoru aslinya sih males ngomongin masalah teka itu lagi. Membangkitkan ingatan yang enggak nyenengin. Seandenya bisa muter waktu untuk meng-undo kejadian memalukan itu. Ato paling tidak menghapus ingatan dia lah. Maunya sih gitu… Apa daya, nasi udah jadi bubur. Lembek-lembek gemanaaaa getohhhh…

"Aku udah lupa kok." Kaoru bokong. Kukuh mempertahankan sikap stoicnya.

"Ah, syukurlah… Aku tau Kaoru orang yang baik kok." Toshiya tersenyum senang.

Oke, jujur! Kaoru masih enggak ikhlas. Bahkan masih memandangi sesuatu penyebab pertengkaran dengan Toshiya dulu. Sesuatu yang kini dibelai-belai Totchi tepat di depan mata Kaoru. Gara-gara sesuatu itulah Syahrini jadi terkenal! LOL Eh, bukan! Sesuatu itulah yang membuat Kaoru jadi stoic kek gini.

Enggak disangka, dendam lama membakar hati Kaoru dengan cepat. Pengen deh, Kaoru ngajakin Toshiya gelut. Tapi demi kedamaian masing-masing pihak, Kaoru mending maafin si centil ini. Hubungan bilateral mereka baek lagi. Case closed. Lalu mereka berdua bisa melanjutkan kehidupan mereka kembali menuju esok yang lebih cerah-rah-rah…

Kira-kira gitu keputusan Kaoru yang segera diralat ketika Toshiya mulai pamer kemesraan dengan sesuatu yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Ne… botchan, totchi enggak bakal mimpi dikejar kyuubi lagi…" gumam Toshiya pada sesuatu yang adalah boneka beruang itu =_=

Kira-kira gitu pemikiran Toshiya yang langsung batal saat Kaoru merebut botchan si boneka beruangnya.

"AAUUUWOOOOHHHH! BALIKIN BOTCHAN!" teriak Kaoru tak terkendali.

"OGAAAAHHHH!" Toshiya menjerit kenceng.

"BOTCHAN PUNYAKUUUU!" Kaoru menarik lengan kiri si boneka.

"PUNYAKUUUUUU!" Toshiya menarik lengan kanan si boneka.

"ENGGAK USAH NGAKU-NGAKU DEH!' Kaoru keukeuh pegang boneka.

"SADAR DIRI DONG!" Toshiya menyentak boneka ke arahnya.

"DASAR LICIK! GARA-GARA KAMU BU GURU MARAH KE AKU!" Kaoru menyebut dosa Toshiya waktu teka lol

"KAMU SENDIRI YANG SALAH! SEENAK JIDAT BAWA BOTCHAN PULANG!" Toshiya nuding dosa Kaoru.

"TANPA MELUK BOTCHAN, AKU NGGAK BISA BOBO' TAUK!"

Gusrak! Kaoru membuka aibnya sendiri XDD

"BOTCHAN ENGGAK MAU BOBO MA KAMUUUUUHHHHH! Toshiya nyangkal.

"SOK TAU!" Kaoru enggak mau kalah.

"BOTCHAN ALERGI AMA ILER KAMU!" serang Toshiya.

"ENAK AJA! AKU ENGGAK PERNAH BOBO SAMBIL NGILER TAUKKK!" Kaoru membantah tuduhan Toshiya.

"BOTCHAN SENDIRI YANG NGOMOOOOO~NG!" Toshiya kasi argumen lol

"BEGO! MANA ADA BONEKA BISA NGOMONG!" Kaoru main logika.

"HANYA ORANG CANTIK KAYAK AKU YANG BISA KOMUNIKASI KEBATINAN AMA BOTCHAN!" Toshiya main imajinasi.

XDD

Kekesalan Kaoru memuncak. Darah udah mendidih di ubun-ubun. Adegan tarik menarik itu segera berakhir ketika Kaoru melepas lengan Botchan si beruang. Akibatnya Toshiya tersentak dan jatuh berdebam ke lantai kamar.

"Rasain!" rutuk Kaoru.

"Jahad! Awas aja! Aku aduin mama aku!" ancam Toshiya.

"Dasar tukang adu! Dulu kamu ngaduin aku ke bu guru teka. Biar aku kena marah. Terus satu teka jadi tau kalo aku suka boneka! Aku jadi bahan tertawaan satu teka! Sampe aku terpaksa pindah sekolah ke luar negeri!" Habis sudah kesabaran Kaoru sampe terpaksa nyebut masa kecilnya yang kelam.

"Hohoho… Itu karena kesalahan kamu sendiri yang merebut Botchan dari aku!" Toshiya tega.

Kaoru langsung diselimuti aura membunuh. "Gara-gara mulut ember kamu, kehormatanku sebagai lelaki ternoda! Sekarang, akan aku balaskan dendam ku! Akan kunodai kehormatanmu sebagai perempuan!"

EH? Toshiya mendadak ketakutan. Sial! Kaoru kali ini serius! Lihat tuh matanya. Udah pengen nyaplok Toshiya bulet-bulet.

"Awas! Kalo kamu mendekat selangkah akan aku mutilasi si Botchan!"

"Huh! Kamu enggak bakal setega itu sama Botchan!" Kaoru maju.

"A-awas aja! Kalo mendekat… aku… aku… akan panggil mama ku!" Toshiya mundur.

"Panggil aja, itu juga kalo kamu sempet teriak." Kaoru ketawa jahad.

Toshiya langsung lari menuju pintu. Tapi kalah sigap dari Kaoru. Dalam hitungan detik Kaoru membekap Toshiya lalu membawanya ke ranjang. Abis itu Kaoru mengikat tangan dan kaki Toshiya. Si cantik itu udah bingung dan ketakutan setengah mati. Toshiya enggak mau nasibnya berakhir setragis ini gara-gara boneka beruang! Huhuhuu…. Kaoru tega banget sih. Padahal kan Toshiya sama Kaoru…

"Bersiaplah Toshiya! Bwahahhahahhaa…" ketawa jahad Kaoru keluar.

Kaoru menatap bengis ke tubuh Toshiya yang terlentang tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya. Seringai dingin terukir di wajah tampan Kaoru. Kaoru meregangkan otot leher kayak penjahat di film-film sebelum menghabisi korban. Membuat Toshiya menangis darah. Pengen menjerit tapi enggak bisa karena Kaoru membekap mulutnya. Kali ini habislah Toshiya… Dalam hati Toshiya ngucapin salam perpisahan kalo-kalo terjadi sesuatu yang fatal. Mama… Toshiya sayang mama…. Botchan… Kamu tau aku memperlakukanmu lebih baik daripada Kaoru yang nyebelin tapi tampan ini… Huhuhuhu… lol

Toshiya memejamkan mata ketika Kaoru berada tepat di atas tubuh Toshiya. Si ketua kelas yang terkenal dingin itu, kini menindih tubuh Toshiya. Lalu…  
"Nggghhhhhh….! Aanggghhhhhhh! Bhhhwwwww….!" Toshiya memberontak sekuat tenaga.

Waow… Kaoru enggak setengah-setengah menjalankan aksinya. Dan suatu kesenangan tersendiri buat Kaoru ketika melihat Toshiya yang kini berada di bawah kendalinya. Ahuahahahahahk!

Melihat Toshiya yang udah lemes gitu, bikin Kaoru kesian juga. Biar gimana, Toshiya kan cewek. Enggak sekuat Kaoru gitu. Kaoru pun membuka penutup mulut Toshiya. Nafas si cantik itu terengah-engah. Udah kek diambang maut aja dia…. Hiiiii…

"Jah… jahhh… hhhhaaaddd!" desis Toshiya. "Hhkkkssss… hkkssss…"  
Kaoru ketawa jumawa. Tangannya berbaik hati menghapus airmata Toshiya. "Sekarang kamu mau balikin Botchan kan…"  
Ctikkk! Toshiya kembali mengeraskan wajah. "Enggak mauuukkk!"

Damn! Minta dibunuh ni cewek! Kaoru kembali berubah ke mode antagonis. Dia menutup mulut Toshiya lalu kembali melanjutkan siksaannya. Jeritan Toshiya yang tertahan, derai airmata, dan tubuh yang menggeliat membuat Kaoru semakin ngamuk. Eewwwhhhh…

Dan tepat di saat itu, pintu kamar Toshiya membuka! Kaoru dan Toshiya kompak menengok ke pintu! Di situ ada ibunda Toshiya yang kaget melihat pemandangan di kamar anaknya! Sementara itu terbit harapan di hati Toshiya bahwa Mama akan nyelametin dia. Sedangkan Kaoru udah was-was aja bakal dilaporin ke polisi atas tuduhan penganiayaan.

Ibunda Toshiya kaku sesaat. Lalu setelah pulih dari shock, dia berkata…  
"Maaf, terusin aja. Mama enggak liat apa-apa kok." XDD

BLAM! Pintu tertutup kembali.

Kaoru dan Toshiya bengong dahsyat.

"Nyesel dikit kek." Gumam Toshiya.

Kaoru terkekeh. "Kamu duluan."

Mereka berdua duduk bersisian di balkon kamar Toshiya. Menikmati indahnya sunset sore ini. Betapa mudah mereka baikan setelah berantem di kamar tadi. Toshiya sama sekali enggak dendam ke Kaoru. Aneh banget.

"Kamu kejam! Enggak punya perasaan! Sakit taukkk!" Ehh, Toshiya masih ngomel nih.

Kaoru ngakak. "Cuman gitu doang aja sakit. Dasar manja!"

"Gitu doang apanya?" suara Toshiya naik satu oktaf. "Perutku sampe kram tauk!"

Neeee, Kaoru kejam juga. Ngeremehin banget sih. Padahal udah bikin Toshiya kayak gitu… Eh, emang Kaoru ngapain sih ke Toshiya tadi? XD

"Cuman digelitikin aja. Enggak usah lebay." XDD

Ahahaahha… ne, ini bener loh! Yang di kamar tadi pan aslinya Kaoru cuman gelitikin Toshiya duang. Ahahay! Tapi keknya mama Toshiya ( ama pembaca ni fanfic ) udah salah persepsi aja. Hihihi… Dih! Kaoru enggak sebejat itu kaliii…

Kaoru membelai rambut Toshiya yang indah. "Gomen ne."

Toshiya menatap Kaoru dengan lembut sambil tetap memeluk Botchan si beruang. "Ne, Kaoru…"  
"Hm? Tenang aja, aku enggak akan ambil Botchan kok." Kaoru tersenyum kilat.

Wew, jarang-jarang loh Kaoru senyum. Toshiya sampe meleleh dibuatnya. "Makasih…"

"Lagipula…" Kaoru mendekatkan telinganya ke muka Botchan. "Kata Botchan, dia milih tinggal di sini. Biar aku sering-sering kemari." Cieeeehhhh… Kaoru ngegombal…

"Eh? Souka... Bentar..." Toshiya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kaoru, mendekatkan kepala ke boneka beruang. "Botchan bilang, kita kayak orang pacaran… Hihihi…" Wew, nekat juga Toshiya ini.

"Oya?" Kaoru stay cool walo pengen ngakak dalam hati. Yes! Tanpa Kaoru harus bilang, Toshiya udah nunjukin tanda-tanda, hehhe…

"Oh, cuman kayak. Brati enggak serius dong." Kaoru sengaja menggoda Toshiya.

"Loooohhh kok gitu..." Toshiya merajuk manja.

"Botchan kan yang bilang gitu." Goda lagi ah…

"Ungh…" Toshiya mendekap Botchan erat. Semburat pink menghias pipi putihnya. "Botchan bilang kita pasangan serasi…"

Kaoru tersenyum lalu mencium kening Toshiya.

~OWARI~

Keesokan harinya…

Melihat Kaoru dan Toshiya gandengan tangan, bikin cewek-cewek penggemar Prince Kaoru dan para cowok anggota fans club Totchiettes patah hati! Hingga kemudian hari itu dikenal sebagai Hari Galau Sedunia lol Mari kita dengar pendapat teman mereka tentang peristiwa luar biasa ini …

Die : gue enggak yakin tu makhluk stoic bisa ngedapetin Toshiya dengan mudah!

Pasti ada yang enggak beres neh! Gue yakin! 8(

Tora : bilang aja lo sirik. Lo kan enggak bisa ngedapetin Shinya sampe sekarang lol

Die : EH? BERANI AMA BOS LO? *asah gobang

Tora : *ngeles* KAKAK IPAR SHINYA NGAPAIN TUH SENDIRIAN

DI ATAP GEDUNG?

Die : MANA? MANA? *ngejar ke atap

Tora : *kabur*

XDD

Die : Tora sialan! Seenak jidat bokongin orang! *tendang kursi*

Mana satu sekolah pada suram semua. Nyebelin!

Ni gara-gara Kaoru ma Toshiya. Ck! Bisa-bisanya Toshiya mau ama cowok dingin

ngebosenin kek gtoh?

Kaoru : Lo bilang apa tadi? *asah katana*

Die : ehehhehe uampunnnn buooossssss… *pasang tameng*

Kaoru : Huh! Sekarang elo nggak bisa ngatain gue jomblo lagi! Fufufu…

Toshiya : oh,… jadi HANYA karena dikatain jomblo ama Die, elo relain Botchan?

Biar bisa ngedapetin gueee gituh? *shock

Kaoru : Totch- bukan gitu maksud gue…

Toshiya : *tendang belut Kao

Kaoru : *mutih*

XDD

Rokka : ! XDD

Kaoru : Baru aja punya pacar terus lo mau balikin status jomblo gue?

*deathglare *tebas katana

Rokka : eitssss.. *kabur

XDD

Finished 29/05/2012

Last edited 29/05/2012

~Rokka~


End file.
